Conventionally with children shoelaces are utilised in order to tighten the shoe about the foot and these laces have to be tied in a bow so that the laces can be easily undone. However with children it is very difficult for them to form the correct bow and also to do this with the lace at the correct tension so that the tension in the lace retains the shoe tightly on the foot and also assists in holding the bow and knot in position. Also it is often difficult for elderly people to lace up their shoes due to various reasons and the invention can also be applicable to adult shoes and footwear.
Thus it is an object of this invention to provide a system whereby the laces can be easily secured in position without having to form knots or bows.